<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye by flabby_abby69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036148">Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabby_abby69/pseuds/flabby_abby69'>flabby_abby69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabby_abby69/pseuds/flabby_abby69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka Tano leaves a letter for her former master on the moon where it all ended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ahsoka Tano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka Tano stands before her fallen soldiers, tears glistening in her blue eyes.  She knows every single one of their names.  The girl wishes she didn't. </p><p>She looks down, and clutches her lightsaber in her hand.</p><p><em>Anakin.  The Order.  Obi-Wan.  Her </em>life.</p><p>Could she really just let that go? </p><p>Before Ahsoka can do anything, she feels something rub against her skin, and she remembers.</p><p>
  <em>The letter.</em>
</p><p>She pulls it out with her free hand.  She had completely forgotten about it in the midst of all the action and chaos... and death.</p><p>Ahsoka does not need to unfold the paper.  She has read it so many times after writing it that she has every word memorized.</p><p>But the young woman wants to forget.  So, so badly.  The person she once was.  <em>He</em> was.</p><p>She is about to crumple it up when a powerful feeling suddenly overwhelms her.  Ahsoka now has the strange urge to put the letter <em>inside </em>of her lightsaber.  So she does.</p><p>Ahsoka opens up her weapon and takes out the shimmering crystal.  Then she gently tucks the piece of paper into the small compartment, and puts it all back together.  The crystal is dropped into the pocket of her coat.</p><p>The young lady simply stares at her lightsaber for a while, turning it over in her hand.  Feeling the cold metal bite into her skin.  Reminiscing.</p><p>Then Ahsoka Tano exhales, and lets go. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Darth Vader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darth Vader marches through the snow, his cape slithering over the white.</p><p>He is looking for the crash site.  He doesn't quite know why.</p><p>Vader finds the wreck without any help from technology.  Maybe it was just luck.  Or maybe the Force guided him.</p><p>The ship is mostly covered in snow.  There is nothing else there except for a single helmet, painted orange and white.</p><p>Darth Vader goes to pick up the helmet when he bumps something with his boot.  He looks down, and inhales sharply.</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka.</em>
</p><p>He bends over to pick up her lightsaber, tears glistening in his blue eyes.</p><p>Vader turns it over in his hand.  He doesn't feel the cold.</p><p>He presses the button on the hilt, and ignites the lightsaber.  Except... it <em>doesn't</em> ignite.  </p><p>Darth Vader opens up the weapon, finding a paper inside.  He gingerly takes it out, and unfolds it.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, Skyguy.</em>
</p><p><em>I know things aren't the way they used to be between us, but I miss you.  A lot.  I don't know why I didn't hug you when I got back.  I wanted to so bad.  But I held myself back for some reason.  And then you asked me if I was okay... how my life had been... and I was so </em>distant.<em>  I think I'm just scared, Anakin.  Scared about what has happened and scared about what will happen.  And I hope you can forgive me.</em></p><p>
  <em>So as an apology, I want to tell you everything.  </em>
</p><p><em>After I left the Order, things immediately went wrong.  I crashed my cheap bike at this mechanic's workshop and made a bunch of people mad in the process.  Yea, yea, stop laughing.  The mechanic's name is Trace, and she was super nice, but she had an older sister named Rafa who didn't really like me.  It was hard to lie about where I came from, and it was even harder not to use my Jedi skills.  Trace asked me where I learned to fight so well, and I told her that my older brother taught me.  That</em> you <em>taught me.  Then she asked where I learned everything I know, and I told her I was a student at Skywalker Academy. (Don't get the big head, Anakin.) </em></p><p>
  <em>Anyways, I got into a lot of trouble with Trace and Rafa, and all I could think about was you.  You helped me survive.  Every decision I made was determined by what you would do in a similar situation.  Not the Jedi Council or even the Masters.  Just you, Anakin.  Because all of them doubted me.  None of them really believed in me, but you did.  And I want to thank you for that.  You have always been like an older brother to me, Anakin, and I hope you will accept me as your little sister, if you haven't already.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know if either of us will survive this war, but I believe that we will win.  And after our victory, I'm going to give you a big hug, Skyguy.  Because I think you need one, and I love you, Anakin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Snips</em>
</p><p>Anakin Skywalker is shaking, even though he is not cold.</p><p>His cheeks are wet, even though it is not raining.</p><p>
  <em>I love you, too, Snips.</em>
</p><p>Anakin Skywalker carefully puts the letter back inside of the lightsaber.</p><p>Darth Vader walks away.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>